


The Things You Do For Love

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wanted to have a good time. Sam just wanted to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do For Love

Sam was really looking forward to the afternoon. He didn’t have much time for himself lately, always between hunts, always having something that was more important. But now there was nothing standing in the way of a nice evening spent with a book.

Except his boyfriend.

„You can’t possibly mean that,“ protested Gabriel. „What sane person would, faced with the choice between time spent reading a book and being with the awesome, witty, amusing persona that I am, choose the book? Overlooking the fact that we do have a relationship and I do have some phenomenally cosmic powers?“

„Well, the obvious answer wold be me,“ answered Sam with a grin. Gabriel tossed his arms in the air and rolled his eyes, making a very suffering face.

„Come on, Sam! Is the book more important than me?“

Sam pretended to think about it. „Umm, let’s see... yes, I think so.“ His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. „I’d advise you to think very carefully about your answer again and take into consideration the fact that you cannot outprank me in any way.“

„Well, since you put it like that...“ chuckled Sam. 

„I knew you’d see reason eventually,“ said Gabriel, satisfied. „So what do you say about going out, having a few drinks, maybe some dancing and then... heading home?“ He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam smiled. „It sounds great, really, Gabriel, but... I was looking forward to reading that book. I haven’t had the time to do that in ages.“

Gabriel blinked, speechless.

Sam turned on his best puppy dog expression. „Please, Gabriel? I know you’re not exactly the reading type, but could you do that for me?“

Gabriel stared at him for some time and then sighed. „Oh, what am I gonna do with you? Fine.“ He snapped himself a book. „And what do you mean I’m not the reading type? I read books. I’m just not such a bookworm as you are.“

Sam beamed. „Thanks. I appreciate it.“

„You’d better show me later exactly how much you do,“ threatened Gabriel and ensconced himself on the bed right next to Sam. They both opened their books and started reading in silence. The only thing heard in the room was the sound of pages turned.

„Aww, come on,“ commented Gabriel suddenly. „That’s so lame. Why would he do that?“

Sam paused, unpleasantly torn out of the story, and glanced at him briefly. Gabriel seemed to be engrossed in the book, and since he didn’t say anything else, he let it be. He was reading uninterruptedly for another few minutes, when Gabriel’s voice reached his ears once again.

„And that is plain nonsense. Seriously, how does the author sleep at night, knowing that he wrote such crap?“

Sam made a sour face and looked at his boyfriend. He contemplated telling him to be quiet, considered the possible result, and said nothing. But he made sure that his sigh was heard miles away. Gabriel didn’t react, so he returned to reading the same page. 

Things were getting really exciting now. The detective was going to confront the main suspect with the proof and there was a chance that there’s going to be a shooting involved. Any time now...

„What kind of a name Mack is, anyway?“ exclaimed Gabriel. „I’m done with this book. It doesn’t make any sense.“

Sam put the crime story down and threw caution to the wind. „Gabriel, could you please be quiet so that I can read my book in peace?“

Gabriel looked startled. „Oh.“ Then, he added a little guiltily: „Sorry.“

Sam studied his face for a moment, but it didn’t reveal anything, so he decided to resume reading. Gabriel created another book and started reading the first page.

Sam was finally getting to the good stuff. The interaction between the detective and the suspect was sharp, witty and interesting, but unfortunately leading nowhere. The hero returned to his office to go through the facts once again. But he couldn’t find any other leads to the culprit, so he changed his mind and decided to relax a little. By watching a gay romance film. Sam stopped at that and re-read the information about the author and the release date of the book, but until something was very wrong there was no way the story would be that liberal.

Which left Sam with the obvious solution. Gabriel was bored. At first thought Sam wanted to tell him off for it, but then realized that despite the archangel’s boredom, he let Sam read his book. Which was quite something considering how self-centered Gabriel could be. And Sam was used to making compromises.

He set the book aside. „So did you have any special place in mind?“ 

Gabriel gazed at him in surprise and then smiled. „I knew there was a reason I love you, Sammy.“


End file.
